A Day at the WWE Headquarters Office
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: What happens when the stars take over the WWE Headquarters office? One-Shot.


(AN: This is a oneshot story that my bf and I came up with earlier tonight. I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R!! ~Krista Hardy)

A Day at the WWE Headquarters Office. (You never know who is gonna show up.)

Characters:  
Various members of the WWE… That means anyone and everyone.

Disclaimer: I own Michael… Vince owns the rest…

_Vince and Shane McMahon are walking up to the WWE Headquarters building in Stanford, Connecticut. Little do they know what is going on inside the famed building. As they walk, they look over the outside of the building and Shane notices something or someone on the roof next to the American Flag._

_"What is that on the roof next to the flag pole where the American flag is supposed to be?" Shane asked._

_Just as Vince turns to look at the top of the building fireworks go off over the building. Vince just shakes his head and continues walking. Shane stands there a moment longer trying to figure out what is going on._

_On the roof, standing next to the American Flag, Jack Swagger picks up a megaphone and shouts "I am the All-American, American!" Shane looks up again and rolls his eyes._

_Before Vince and Shane can even get into the building, Dolph Ziggler makes his way floor by floor and person by person, introducing himself to everyone. As he does this, he manages to introduce himself again to Kelly-Kelly._

_"Hi. I'm Dolph Ziggler." he stated._

_"Holla!" Kelly responded._

_"Hey Kelly! The Champ is Here!" John Cena stated from behind her._

_"Holla!" Kelly responded._

_Meanwhile, Hornswaggle stands near the front desk playing his PSP and laughing at everyone. As he laughs, someone gets on the intercom for an early morning announcement, just as Matt Hardy walks through the front door._

_"Attention everyone, Matt Hardy strongly dislikes mustard." a voice stated._

_"Who was that?" Matt shouted._

_Again Hornswaggle laughs as he continues to play his PSP. Matt starts his search for the person making the announcements. As Matt proceeds with his quest, R-Truth is walking around the building being himself. "What's up?" R-Truth asks everyone he sees. Some respond to him, others just go about their daily routine._

_Back outside, Shane and Vince stopped walking as Linda had called her husband about making sure to lock the car before going into the building. So of course the father and son duo walk back to the car to make sure it was locked._

_Somewhere in the building Cryme Tyme was making themselves at home, by "barrowing" items from other people. While doing that, R-Truth walks up to them and asks "What's up?" Cryme Tyme turns around and some how manages to swipe the fake microphone that R-Truth was using. JTG and Shad then walk up to Kelly-Kelly._

_"Hey Kelly! We found something that we think you would really like." Shad stated._

_"Holla!" Kelly stated._

_"How would you like to own an official R-Truth Microphone from his personal collection?" JTG asked._

_"Holla-Holla!" Kelly responded._

_Cryme Tyme continues walking through the building swiping and selling items that aren't theirs. While in the lunch room, they swipe some condiments. As they leave the lunch room, they bump into Matt Hardy._

_"Hey, man. We have a special deal just for you." Shad stated._

_"Oh yeah? What is it?" Matt asked._

_"40 bottles of mustard for just $100." JTG answered just as someone was about to make another announcement over the intercom._

_"Attention Cryme Tyme, Matt Hardy strongly dislikes mustard." the voice stated as Matt quickly took off thinking that the person making the announcements was in the lunch room. _

_Hornswaggle again laughs as he plays his PSP and walks through the lunch room._

_Back outside, Vince and Shane again made their way towards the building. As they got closer to the front doors, they heard rumbling coming from underground. Kane and Undertaker were in the basement having a brotherly fight over a steel cage. Both brothers were throwing trash cans, chairs, ladders and tables at each other. Vince looks through the small window that leads to the basement and cracks it open._

_"What in hell are you doing to my basement?" Vince asked._

_"We're practicing." Undertaker answered._

_"Yeah. Practicing." Kane agreed._

_Vince closed the window and continued on his way to the front of the building. As they walk, Shane Helms runs past them shouting something about a hurricane. Shane turns to look at the sky and sees nothing but clear blue sky._

_"Where's the hurricane? I don't see a hurricane." Shane stated_

_"He is The Hurricane." Vince responded._

_Meanwhile on the fourth floor, Christian is walking around thanking everyone for being his "peeps" as he places marshmallow peeps in the shapes of chicks on their desks. As he does this, The Miz walks out of the elevator and the marshmallow peeps start flying towards him. _

_"I'm the chick magnet, but not these kind of chicks." the Miz cries as he tries to out run them._

_Hornswaggle walks out of the elevator and watches The Miz as everyone laughs and moves out of the way. Hornswaggle walks over to a chair and climbs up. He is still playing is PSP and as soon as the Miz runs past him, he stops and laughs at him._

_While The Miz is running from marshmallow peeps, John Morrison is walking through the building in slow motion and the wind blowing. Teddy Long looks around and doesn't see a fan or anything and decided that it would be better if he just went into hiding._

_Up on the sixth floor, Stephanie McMahon is in a meeting with the creative team. As they are going over new ideas for storylines, there is a knock on one of the doors. Stephanie walks over to the door and opens it up to reveal The Boogeyman._

_"I'm the Boogeyman and I'm coming to tell you that Matt Hardy strongly dislikes mustard and I'm coming to get'cha." The Boogeyman stated before leaving again._

_Stephanie just shakes her head and closes the door. As she turns around there stands Shawn Michaels and her husband, Triple H in DX gear. She can only imagine what they are going to do. Shawn and Triple H get up on the table and look at each other and smile._

_"We've got 2 words for ya! SUCK IT!" they both shout as they do the Crotch Chop._

_"I can't take you two anywhere, without you two acting like a couple of clowns." Stephanie stated._

_"Thanks!" they both responded before they walked out the door._

_As Shawn and Triple H walk through the building telling people to "Suck it", The Miz is still running from the swarm of flying marshmallow peeps. Shawn and Triple couldn't help but laugh at the hilarious sight before getting into the elevator. They stop at the 2nd floor and John Cena gets into the elevator, but not before saying his famous words._

_"The champ is here!" John announced before getting into the elevator._

_Shane and Vince finally walk into the main floor of the building. As they walk in, Shane notices that something isn't right about the office. He points out that there are strange pictures of Kizarny and other stars as circus characters hanging on the walls. As they start to head down the main hall towards the front reception area, Shane stops._

_"Why is there a slip-n-slide of mustard in the hallway?" Shane asked._

_"Just a friendly reminder to everyone that Matt Hardy strongly dislikes mustard." a voice states over the intercom._

_After the announcement, Shane and Vince look down the mustard filled hallway just in time to see Matt come flying towards them, covered in none other than mustard. Both McMahon men move out of the way just in time. As they make their way past the front reception desk, Michael gets on the intercom._

_"Attention everyone, Pappa Smurf and Brainy Smurf have entered the building." Michael announced as laughter filled the building._

_"Who is Pappa Smurf and Brainy Smurf?" Shane asked._

_Vince turns around and just looks at Michael, who smiles. Hornswaggle is sitting under the desk laughing at the events that are going on. As Vince and Shane attempt to make their way towards their offices, The Miz runs past them still being chased by a swarm of marshmallow peeps. _

_Slowly everyone manages to gather in the lunch room just as Vince and Shane walk in. Shawn and Triple H look at the McMahon men and smile._

_"SUCK IT!" Shawn and Triple H shout while doing the crotch chop._

_"You can't see me!" John Cena states while waving his hand in front of his face._

_Just as they thought the funny business was over with, The Miz runs into the lunch room, nearly out of breath. He was literally covered in yellow, blue, pink, purple and green marshmallow peeps. And just as soon as he stopped running, all the flying peeps attached themselves to him. Hornswaggle looked up at him and laughed even harder._

_"Attention everyone! I just wanted to make one final announcement. Matt Hardy strongly dislikes mustard." the voice stated. "This service message was brought to you by D-Generation X and The I-Mag-I-Nation of Jeff Hardy. Thank you and good night." _

_"I am so going to get him!" Matt shouted as he took off to find his brother._

_Vince and Shane looked at each other and then realized that their building had been taken over by the WWE Superstars._

"AHH!" Vince stated as he sat up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked her husband.

"I just had the worst dream ever. The entire WWE building had been taken over by the stars. There were flying marshmallow peeps, a mustard slip-n-slide, DX, Circus pictures lined the hallways, and more." Vince answered.

"I'm sure that everything will be just fine." Linda stated.

Meanwhile all over the country, the superstars were waking up in the middle of the night from the same dream. Each and everyone one of them looked at the clock that read "12AM April 1st." As Shane looked away from his clock, he mumbled to himself, _"That was one hell of an April Fools Day."_


End file.
